1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to an improvement in the structure of a soccer game table and in particular to one which enables a player to deploy the playing figures in different formations.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The conventional soccer game table generally includes a rectangular, box-like playing area supported on four angularly mounted and reinforced legs, a plurality of axially slidable actuating rods are mounted extending transversely of the playing area, and a plurality of playing figures mounted on the actuating rods. However, the playing figures arranged above the playing surface of the table in a fixed formation which cannot be changed as desired thereby making the game dull and monotonous.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improvement in the structure of a soccer game table which can obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.